Varia's Holiday
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: All the members of the Varia is going for a holiday, but still there's one person who does not like to go for a holiday with Vongola! No Pairings!


**First of all, I do not own KHR!**

**And..I know it's not a great story but I'll try harder next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Varia's Holiday<strong>

"Boss! We are going for a holiday!" Lussuria informed as he burst in into Xanxus's office.

"Shishishishi..the prince would like to take a break!" Bel said, following Lussuria in with Fran.

"VOII! I'm truly happy with this!" Squalo said (shouted) at Xanxus. Even Levi can't hide his happiness right now. They all stared at their boss and hoped Xanxus would say something.

"What did you say, trashes?" Xanxus asked, his eyes met with his Varia members.

"I said, we're gonna go for a trip and this is all thanks to Vongola Decimo. He gave us tickets to Mafia Land!" Lussuria said happily and in one second, a wine glass had been thrown to his head. Xanxus would never pleased if Vongola Decimo's name mentioned in front of him. And Squalo was very pleased that he was not the one who got wine glass on the forehead.

"Why the hell the brat wants to give tickets to all of you?" Xanxus asked as he went back into his paperworks. He felt satisfied after throwing wine glass to Lussuria.

The other Varia members hesitated. If they answered his boss question, then, another wine glass would be thrown into their forehead and if they don't, still another wine glass would be thrown into one of them. Or worse, the bullets from X-gun will stuck into their skull..

"That's because.. Vongola Decimo will also be there!" Every Varia members turned their head to see who the brave ( or the idiot) one answering their boss question. It was Lussuria.

Silence filled the room.. Everyone gulped and thought, '_This is gonna be bad..'_

"Okay, then.. You may go.." Xanxus finally said.

"WHAT?" Everyone was so shocked with their boss answer, not expecting that _kind of answer_.

Xanxus looked up and said, "Didn't you hear me, scums? I said, you may go for the trip.."

"Really?" Lussuria asked, disbelief with what he just heard.

"If you make me said it again, I think, it's just your corpse who go for a holiday.."Xanxus scowled. "What are you waiting for? Get out from this office, trashes!"

All of the Varia members began to get out from the office before Xanxus pointed his X-gun to them. They are still half believed with the permission that Xanxus had just gave to them. They thought Xanxus would be mad when they said they'll gonna go for a holiday with the Vongola Decimo's family. But, it's better than nothing. Actually, much better! Yeah, Mafia Land, Varia's coming!

"Erk.. Boss.." Levi suddenly said. He was still standing in front of Xanxus. Squalo, Bel, Fran, Lussuria and Mammon watched in horror.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Five of them thought at the same time.

"What do you want?" Xanxus said quietly. Didn't he just gave them permission to go with that Vongola brats? So, why they didn't stop interrupt him again?

"Erk..Boss.. I was wondering, would you like to come with us too?" Levi asked happily, as innocent as one can be! (or stupid as one can be!)

"I don't want and get out from my office or you'll be sorry that you've been born!" Xanxus furious. All of them went out hurriedly.

_**An hour later..**_

'_Finally, this mansion is quiet as a grave! Peaceful finally came!' _Xanxus thought as he finished with his paperwork.

He got out from his office and began wondering around. First thing that he wanted to do after get this peaceful and quiet in the mansion was sleeping. So, he went to his bedroom and got into a deep sleep.

He woke up about two hours later and started thinking that the mansion was unusually quiet. He usually woke up by the 'VOIII' and explosions, knives at his bedroom or screams and shouts. But now, he woke up by the quietness. How odd! Maybe, he just have to adjust himself and enjoy the day without Varia members.

He came down to the kitchen where he found nothing to eat.

'_Damn Lussuria! He should cook for me first before enjoying his little trip with the Vongolas.' _Xanxus cursed in his head. He didn't know how to cook and maybe it was not a good idea if he messed up with the kitchen. He can't bear with Lussuria's babbling about how mess his kitchen could be or some that in the line.

He finally took out the best wine from the cupboard and brought it into his office before he drank it. He felt like he wanted to throw his wine glass to someone but unfortunately, Squalo was not around.

_'Squalo should be glad that he's not around!'_ Xanxus smirked.

Then, he sighed. He felt bored and he really wanted to do something.

"ARRGHH! I can't take it anymore!" Xanxus shot up from his sit and began to shoot everywhere with his X-guns. In seconds, his office was a disaster!

"I'll make sure that they don't go for another trip or at least, when they want to go for a trip I'll come too.." Xanxus said calmly and got out from his (disaster) office, as if nothing happened.

_**Next morning..**_

"YOOHHOOO~ WE'RE BACK!" Lussuria shouted as he burst in into the Varia Mansion. He always burst in into anything or everything when he got excited.

"Shishishishi..the prince would surely come back to the Mafia Land. How do you think about this holiday, Froggy?" Bel asked Fran who put down their luggage.

"It's fun, Bel-sempai. But it'll be more fun if you don't try to drown me in the sea!" Fran answered with his mono-tone voice.

"Shishishishishi…serves you right, Froggy!"

"VOIII! I'M BACK!" Squalo shouted, excited and happy after the holiday.

"Where's boss?" Levi asked as he set down his luggage.

All of them turned and looked around when they didn't see their boss. They found Xanxus in the kitchen with the wine all over the table.

"OH MY GOD! Boss, are you drunk?" Lussuria asked worriedly, looked at Xanxus who regain his consciousness.

"No, I'm good.. I think I'm gonna get some sleep then.." Xanxus said happily, much to their surprise, not expecting Xanxus could smile to them. Levi was the one that smiling brightly, happy when Xanxus smiled to them. The others, more to horror and surprise than happy..

"I think Boss was having a great day yesterday.." Lussuria said happily, after overcome his shock.

"Yeah, he was having a great day but why his office in all wrecked?" Squalo asked.

"WHAT?" And they went to see Xanxus office which now doesn't look like an office at all.

"Who knows..." Lussuria said calmly and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
